


Hold Still, Sam

by GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spanking, assplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki/pseuds/GabrielsLoveSlaveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Sam have some fun times. Sam's got a kink for being spanked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still, Sam

Smack! A strangled yelp forced its way out from the hunter's throat. Smack! Smack! Smack! Rough slaps rained down on his ass as he struggled futilely against his bonds. "J-Jimmy!"

"You like that Sam? Like it when I spank you?" Jimmy Novak grinned down at his hogtied lover.

"F-fuck! Yes! More please!"

More blows rained down, reducing the larger man into an incoherent mess. His cock was achingly hard and leaking but he was helpless to touch it. Sam grinded down into the couch, desperate.

"No, no no no Sam!" Jimmy forced the man to stop, as his hand slapped harder.

Writhing beneath the blows, the Winchester whimpered as they began to really hurt. "O-oh… God, please! H-hurts." His voice broke under the unerringly precise slaps that continued on.

Jimmy kept going, knowing Sam wanted him to test his limits. "Hold still, Sam."

"Y-yes sir." He went still, letting out his whimpers and moans, trying not to cry as his ass reddened further beneath the vessel's hand.

At last, it was too much and he was crying. Immediately, Jimmy stopped, letting the hunter up.

"Good boy. Want me to make it better?" He ran his fingers over Sam's tender flesh, feeling him tremble.

"P-please."

Reaching around the other man, Jimmy stroked him gently, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

Sam soon came into the darker man's hand with a soft cry.

Jimmy pulled his hand away a few moments later, licking it up slowly, Sam's eyes on him. "Let me get the cream baby."

He returned a few moments later with a tube of lotion that would cool the other's burning cheeks. Coating his fingertips, Jimmy rubbed it into the hunter's much-abused ass.

Sam tried to pull away, hissing in pain, but Jimmy held him there. "Shh baby. It's okay just let me. Let me make you feel better."

"Hurts."

"But it'll feel way better afterwards." He kept rubbing it in, feeling the man relax underneath him. "Better babe?"

"Mmm. Much." Sam purred sleepily, as Jimmy untied him. "Sleep time?"

"Yes baby, sleep."

They curled close, drifting off quickly.


End file.
